Tadashi
by Hailtotheseer
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando Baymax visita por primera vez la tumba de Tadashi-Hard Feelings- Según mi mejor amiga- Leslie


-Hola Tadashi, ya hace tiempo que no te vengo a ver, mira te traje unas rosas, bueno mas bien se las traje a mamá, también a papá, no es lo mas indicado para dos hombres, pero no sabia que mas traer, se me ocurrió traerte lo que los chicos y yo hemos hemos logrado-

Hiro Hamada se encontraba en la tumba de la familia Hamada, el viento jugaba con su cabello, algunos pétalos de cereza volaban por los aires en ella se encontraban 3 fotografías, Hiro ahora un chico de 16 años, había dejado atrás ese cabello largo y despeinado, aunque bueno, era algo que lo caracterizaba solo lo corto un poco, hincado sobre el pasto, sus manos en forma de oración y sus ojos cerrasos , un incienso, su gorra negra, adornaban la tumba del hermano mayor Hamada Tadashi, -. Baymax, necesito ayuda-. El robot comenzó a inflarse, su gran cuerpo blanco llego a su máxima capacidad, sus ojos se abrieron.

-Hola Hiro, Soy tu asistente personal, ¿En que puedo ayudarte-. En su pecho figaraba una "TH"

-Tadashi ahora lo que tenias en mente se volvió realidad, después de que los cinco nos convertimos en digamoslo así, en loa héroes de San Fransokyo-. Hiro sacó una foto de el y los compañeros de laboratorio de Tadashi, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon y Fred todos llevaban sus respectivos trajes-. Tienes que admitir que el morado se ve genial en mi-. Soltó una risa debil-. Krei Tech estaba interesado en Baymax, por supuesto que no quería que alguien se lo llevara, así que junto al profesor Callaghan y Alistair Krei, decidimos fabricar los asistentes médicos, en base de Baymax, aunque con muchas modificaciones, por supuesto que tu diseño fue el mejor de todos y no habrá otro igual al tuyo hermano. Algunas lágrimas comenzaban a dibujarse en sus ojos -Ese día me pregunte, lo quisiste salvar, pero el día que nos ataco sabia que era porque había perdido a su hija, así como yo te perdí a ti -. Apretó sus puños al recordar lo sucedido hace ya 2 años. -. Ambos buscamos la venganza con violencia y destrucción-.

Hiro miro como Baymax tocaba la imagen de Tadashi-. Aunque realmente lograste salvarlo-. Hiro corrió a abrazar la lapida-. También lograste salvarme a mi tambien-.

El robot se acercó a Hiro y lo abrazó por la espalda. Ambos se levantaron y miraron la tumba, Hiro seco las lágrimas con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Estamos satisfechos con tus cuidados, Tadashi- Ambos se inclinaron hacia la tumba.

-Tadashi- El robot se acerco a la tumba, mientras Hiro no podía hacer nada para que alguna de sus lágrimas finalmente salieran. -Sus signos vitales marcan cero. Reproducir vídeo L-35113 Hiro se quedo mirando el pecho del robot, ahí estaba su hermano en un vídeo que no había visto nunca.

Estaban los chicos en el laboratorio uno a uno Baymax los iba curando de accidentes con sus experimento, Hiro solo sonreía mientras veía que Tadashi sonreía en el fondo, la imagen se volvió obscura, y de pronto volvió ahora se encontraba una cámara frontal -Escaneando-. Hubo un silencio corto-. escáner Completo-

-_Hiro_-La imagen poco a poco volvió a mostrar al hermano.-Me alegra saber que estas bien, ¿porque lo se?, este vídeo solo es cuando ya no este aquí, quiero que sepas que los tres estuvimos siempre orgullosos de ti, desde que creaste tu primer robot a una temprana edad, tal vez nos falto tiempo y yo lo se, pero el tiempo que estuve contigo no lo olvide ni con irme, adiós Hiro no quiero que me olvides como yo nunca los olvidare. Te quiero hermano. La imagen tardo en desaparecer. Aunque había lágrimas en sus ojos no pudo evitar reír, sabia que lo que había dicho le hacia llorar, pero le dio risa porque sabia que el se había preparado para lo que a el le pasara seguirían adelante. -

Hiro, mi base de datos me dice que estas feliz, pero porque lloras cuando estas feliz

-Hay cosas que solo Tadashi no te enseño-

-Lo Agregaré a mi base de datos,… Listo, Amor de Hermanos agregado a mi base de datos-. Baynax miro la tumbo y lanzo un pequeño puñetazo y después hizo el saludo que los hermanos hacían

-"Bah-la-la" -Estuvieron ahí hasta el atardecer. -Hora de irnos-. Hiro oprimió un botón y Baymax obtuvo su traje rojo-. Te veré pronto hermano-. Coloco una figura de Baymax creada con Nano-Robots . El gran robot despego con el chico, mientras que la tumba quedo con el robot y una incrustación cerca del robot de Hiro "_Yo estaré a tu lado_"-Baymax


End file.
